


The Kunai Pouch

by Leicontis



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Work Up For Adoption, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicontis/pseuds/Leicontis
Summary: An archive of my ideas / prompts / challenges / plot-bunnies / whatever in the Naruto universe. All of them are up for adoption or other use, details inside.





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto and its associated trademarks are the property of Kishimoto Masashi and various media/publishing companies, not me.
> 
> Ideas files are a common enough thing, so I figured I'd start tossing up some of the random stuff that my muse generates. This ideas file will be for anything Naruto-related that I come up with.
> 
> Any of these plot bunnies are open to adoption by other writers - just point your readers to where the idea came from and let me know you've used it so I can see it come to life. You can even quote my versions if you want to, but I'd be equally happy to read your takes.
> 
> Further information about my bunnies/prompts/challenges will be in their end A/N.

The Third Hokage was battling his ultimate nemesis - paperwork. It wasn't too bad at the moment, though, since he was currently reading the reports by the jounin-sensei of the most recent crop of Academy graduates, describing their first week with their budding new teams. He always enjoyed watching the growth of those young leaves on the great tree that was Konohagakure. Unfortunately, it was during this most enjoyable portion of the day's administrivia that he was interrupted.

Doubly unfortunate was the identity of the interruption. As much as he respected Shimura Danzō, and in spite of the admittedly tense and fractious friendship the two had formed many decades before, the maimed warhawk's appearance in the Hokage's office rarely augured well.

"Hiruzen." As usual, he got straight to the point. "I have heard some very... disturbing things regarding Uzumaki Naruto..."

Sarutobi sighed. "We've been over this, Danzō, and my answer is the same now as it was then: I will not allow you to turn him into one of your emotionless tools."

The cyclopean elder waved his good hand dismissively. "I am not here for that, and in any case the boy is too old now for such conditioning to be viable. No, my concerns now are that his training is being so badly neglected."

"Neglected?" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow quizzically. "As I suspect you know, based on the timing of your entrance, I've just finished reading Kakashi's report and he is training his students equally. Everything is well within what I'd expect for a newly-formed genin squad."

"That is precisely the neglect of which I am speaking. You know as well as I do the events surrounding Uzumaki's unorthodox graduation. Do you simply not grasp the implications?"

"I'm afraid I don't see your point."

" _Four hours_ , Hiruzen!" A tiny bit of heat entered Danzō's voice, an uncharacteristic show of emotion for the man who placed such importance on heartlessness. "A mediocre, borderline illiterate Academy student at the bottom of his class, with abysmal chakra control and virtually no comprehension of chakra theory and who couldn't manage a standard bunshin, somehow managed to learn an A-rank kinjutsu analog of his worst technique from written instructions and a cold start in less than _four hours_. Even you would be hard-pressed to match such a feat."

"Can you not see the possibilities?" he continued. "Obviously, the boy has a borderline genius-level aptitude for high-level ninjutsu, coupled with chakra reserves that would put most jounin to shame even discounting his... alternate power source. Those two factors alone would be the makings of a potential ninjutsu powerhouse, and yet there is more to consider. Dispelled shadow clones transfer all of their experiences back to their creator, meaning the boy could multiply his training time. Given how many clones chuunin Umino reported him using against Touji, the only real constraint would be the associated mental fatigue rather than an inability to create and maintain an adequate number of clones. Depending on where the boy's mental limits lie, he could reach jounin level in jutsu proficiency in less than a year, albeit without the physical conditioning and field experience that usually accompanies such capabilities."

"Beyond that, consider the... _prank_ he executed shortly before graduating: He painted the Hokage Monument, a landmark visible throughout the village, in broad daylight while wearing a tracksuit colored to attract as much attention as possible. Not only was he able to finish his bit of vandalism unhindered, he also escaped the scene afterwards and briefly evaded several shinobi pursuers. His stealth, escape, and evasion skills are already at least intermittently at high chuunin level. Looking more closely at his Academy discipline records, he has a history of successfully pranking chuunin teachers, which hammers home the point, and also suggests an aptitude with trapmaking."

"Giving him the same training as an ordinary genin is a _waste_ , Hiruzen. Even ignoring the strategic asset he contains, he has the potential to be one of the most powerful shinobi in this village's history, and to develop at speeds that make previous 'prodigies' look like fools. If you cannot, or worse _will_ not see that, then perhaps you are no longer fit to hold this office."

Hiruzen gave his old friend/rival/headache a hard glare. "And what do you suggest?" he asked coldly.

"Begin by finding the boy's mental limits - how many clones, working on how many different tasks and for how long. Once that is established, make full use of that capacity to have him learning from numerous different shinobi simultaneously. Send his real body to jounin Maito for physical conditioning and taijutsu training, so that his body can keep up with his other abilities. Have him develop his chakra control to at least water-walking level as quickly as possible, to facilitate learning jutsu. Make sure he gets at least a basic grounding and an aptitude test in every field you can think of. With his large reserves, it's doubtful that he'll ever be capable of using genjutsu or iryōjutsu, but he should at least learn to detect and dispel the former and to handle emergency first aid and battlefield medicine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it just sorta stops. I couldn't really figure out a way to close out this scene, so I figured I'd leave it as is and let more creative minds than my own play with it.
> 
> Basic idea is this: Danzō insists on Naruto getting training that takes full advantage of his abilities. He and his clones are distributed across the village each day, getting lessons from whoever is willing to give them whenever they're available. It doesn't even need to be exclusively combat training - let's face it, it would take direct orders (and threats of serious consequences) to keep him from tasking a clone to learn cooking at Ichiraku. Also, as Hiruzen might well point out, it helps if the Hokage understands every aspect of the village, including the civilian trades.
> 
> My requests for those who would adopt this: Don't go too overboard with powerups - no special items not supported by canon (basic weapons make sense, as would possibly one or two weapons made from the same metal as Asuma's trench knives), no hidden unique powers, no rapid mastery of anything (he's learning a lot of things at once, but in most cases doing so at normal rates). The idea is to simply have Naruto developed to his full potential - that's already enough to speak for itself, without the need for the bonus powerups so many fics add.
> 
> A good baseline for plausible power growth would be to have those enemies that totally outclassed him in the canon still generally do so, but by a smaller margin. He's able to hassle Zabuza slightly, Orochimaru is able to hold back a bit less in the Forest of Death, etc. Haku would be in trouble, though - having strategists like Shikaku and Danzō giving Naruto lessons in tactics would likely mean that he would announce his arrival at the bridge with a competent attack against the mirrors, possibly utilizing a shadow clone to do a fire/wind combo to try and destroy them.


	2. A Succession of Truths and Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some have suggested that naming Itachi as FIfth Hokage could have averted the Uchiha Massacre. I agree, but what about the senior members of the Uchiha Clan that were plotting a coup?

The future was bright, though Uchiha Fugaku as he strode proudly through the halls of the Hokage Tower. It hadn't always looked so promising: The real nadir had been several years back, really beginning with the attack by the Kyuubi.

Many members of the Uchiha clan had, in their roles as members of the Military Police, focused on evacuating panicking civilians and getting them into the village's emergency shelters. Unfortunately, this meant that very few had been on the front lines of the battle with the bijuu, which gave their fellow Leaf-nin the mistaken impression that the clan as a whole had failed to participate in the defense of their village. Worse, the tales of Uchiha Madara's ability to control the fox with his powerful Sharingan led to the inception of rumors that had many non-Uchiha shinobi quietly blaming the clan for the whole disaster.

Those rumors and suspicions had only grown with time. If he was honest with himself, Fugaku had to admit that it had probably been made worse by the cold, aloof façade that many Uchiha affected due to their frequent need to restrain their fierce emotions. The usual resentment non-clan ninja often held for those from prominent clans would only have added to the problem.

It had all resulted in a gradually-escalating campaign of subtle (by civilian standards) discrimination and ostracism against the Uchiha. Always in the shadow (sometimes literal, thanks to the monument) of the Senju already, even with none of them still in the village, his clan was pushed further to the side. They became practically second-class citizens in the village they'd helped found, the village for which they had cast away one of the greatest shinobi they'd ever produced. Their clan compound was more of a ghetto, its placement towards the village outskirts a clear and deliberate symbol of how they were being increasingly marginalized. Worst of all, at least for Fugaku, had been his wife's heartbreak at being repeatedly rebuffed in her attempts to adopt the orphaned son of her late friend Kushina. He may have understood _why_ the Third Hokage had denied the requests, but that was cold comfort when consoling a crying Mikoto.

After years of this, the growing resentment within the Uchiha clan had begun to fester into something darker and angrier. Glares had turned to mutters had turned to ideas had turned to plots, and Fugaku had found himself at the head of a group of leaders within the clan as they planned the overthrow of the Third Hokage. While they were confident of their chances, none were so foolish as to think that they wouldn't lose friends and family, possibly on both sides. They had held back, constantly refining their plans while hoping against hope that something would change before the point of no return had been crossed.

Then something _did_ change.

The Third Hokage had proclaimed to the village that he had selected his new successor - Uchiha Itachi. He had explained that the young shinobi had both the mindset of a good Hokage and the potential to equal or surpass those who had come before in his power and ability. Given Itachi's youth and inexperience, he would take the prodigious ANBU captain as his personal apprentice, not only to help him grow as a ninja but also to teach him about the political and administrative aspects of his work. Once the Third and the Daimyo were satisfied that he was ready, Itachi would be officially installed as Fifth Hokage. In the meantime, he would gradually begin to assume aspects of the Third's duties under the older man's supervision and guidance.

In the end it had taken nearly five years, but now the announcement had come that Sarutobi Hiruzen would be retiring once more and passing the reins of power fully to his chosen successor, though he would still remain available as an advisor. Over the intervening years, the popular perception of the Uchiha clan had gradually improved as people saw the son of the clan head being groomed for the village's highest post and greatest honor. At the same time, attitudes within the clan had softened as many felt that Konoha was according the Uchiha the respect and acknowledgement they had long been due.

His clan was prospering, his elder son would soon become the Fifth Hokage governing a village that was the strongest it had been in over a decade, and his younger son was about to graduate and become a genin. For Uchiha Fugaku, life was good.

It was now the day before the official ceremony would take place, and the village was a hive of frenetic activity. Amidst the hustle and the bustle, Fugaku was answering a sudden summons to the office that would belong to his son tomorrow.

"Ah, Fugaku, good." The man many called "The Professor" stood behind his desk favoring the Uchiha clan head with a smile that was at once pleasant and frustratingly opaque. Very few people in the village could truly read the God of Shinobi unless he chose to let them. "I'm sorry to call you in at such short notice, but there's one last bit of business to take care of that I should handle myself rather than foisting it off on my successor." He casually tossed a scroll to his visitor, who thought he detected a faint trace of sadness in the older man's voice. The Uchiha _definitely_ detected the activation of the office's privacy barrier seals.

Unrolling the scroll, Fugaku quickly read its contents before his eyes widened in shock. "You are reassigning me to active field work?"

The Third nodded soberly, any hint of casualness gone and a core of steel in his eyes. "The missions assigned to you and your unit will be of vital importance, but they will also be among the most dangerous we have. You will continue to take such missions until you are either no longer physically capable of doing so or until you are killed in action."

An ice-cold stone seemed to have settled in the Uchiha Head's stomach. "Why, Hokage-sama?"

"If you look at the list of those being assigned to the unit alongside you, I'm certain you'll be able to grasp my reasons."

Fugaku read further, noting that every member of his new unit was a member of the Uchiha clan, before realizing that the list was a near-exact list of those who had been part of the plotting five years before. His shock must have shown, at least enough for the legendary ninja across from him to spot.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't know? That the Uchiha clan could get exactly the kind of boon they wanted at no cost? That there would be no consequences for planning to commit _treason_? For nearly _starting the next Great Shinobi War?!_ " The last question was no louder than those before it, but the tone still _felt_ like a powerful bellow.

"If your plans had moved forward," the Hokage continued coldly, "you may or may not have been able to overthrow me. It really wouldn't have mattered, in the end. A great many of our shinobi would have opposed you, and your planned surgical coup would have exploded into a civil war within the village. Konoha-nin would have been killing their comrades inside our very walls, all with the civilians caught in the middle and suffering for it. Our enemies would have waited until our strength had ebbed its lowest before descending upon us like wolves, and sending us to join our brethren in Uzushiogakure. Five great villages would become four, and it's entirely possible that the other villages would treat it as a combination of opportunity and provocation, spreading the violence across the Elemental Nations. Thousands, tens of thousands, or even _hundreds_ of thousands dead, all to salve your clan's bruised egos."

"Some of your grievances were legitimate," he admitted, "and if you had brought them before me I would have done what I could to help. It tore at my heart every time I had to refuse you custody of Naruto to keep the peace with those who blamed the Uchiha, fairly or unfairly, for the Kyuubi's attack. That last is why Mikoto-san's name is not on that list. It is for the sake of your families, your clan, and this village that your conspiracy will never become publicly known. You will all die in service to your village, have your names inscribed on the memorial stone, and be remembered as loyal heroes of the village. If any of you tell _anyone_ outside of your conspiracy about this plan or the reasons behind it, the only remaining option will be to execute all of you as traitors, something which I'm certain none of us want."

"I... I see," Fugaku said finally. "Thank you, Hokage-sama, for allowing us to die with dignity and honor, but more than that for sparing Itachi the burden of issuing this order. He will undoubtedly bear enough in the years to come without his own family adding to it."

"Itachi is going to make an incredible Hokage," the Third replied more gently. "He was willing to do whatever was required of him to save his brother and his village - how could I not do everything I could to save his clan as well? His Will of Fire burns stronger than almost anyone else I've ever met, possibly even greater than my own sensei, and I have no doubt that he will defend the people of Konoha with everything he has. I am also quite certain that he could defeat any living Kage at his current level, and his growth can only continue. You deserve to be incredibly proud of your son."

"I am," the Uchiha stated firmly. "Even if our philosophies differ, he chose this path, and I will always be proud of him."

"Now, Hokage-sama," he continued, "if you would excuse me, I should return to helping my clan prepare for tomorrow's celebration. In addition, my upcoming assignment leaves me needing to select a new Military Police Chief and an interim Clan Head for my time outside the village." Fugaku bowed. "Good day, Hokage-sama."

The Third Hokage bowed in return. "Good day, Uchiha-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm far from the first to float naming Itachi as the next Hokage as a better solution to the Uchiha plotting, but I wanted to do my own take. The main point was to focus on some of the attendant issues, like what to do about a group of people that were apparently planning to commit treason to salve their wounded pride; after all, they sort of got what they wanted, which could encourage them to plot again the next time they were feeling tetchy. Above is my answer to how to deal with them without making the whole thing public or making the village leadership look cruel or incompetent.
> 
> In the process, I also ended up delving deeper into what could have been motivating the conspirators, and found what I thought was a much more sympathetic and believable motive for Fugaku and Mikoto - after all, if your friend dies and leaves their newborn baby an orphan, you'd want to do what you could for the kid, right? Being blocked from doing so, or even getting to know the child, because of a bunch of incorrect (to your knowledge) suspicions and the manipulations of a monocular old spider, would hardly engender positive feelings.


End file.
